


Once Godfathers, Always Godfathers

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Omniscient, POV Warlock Dowling, Parental Aziraphale, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Runaway Warlock, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Teen Angst, Warlock needs a hug, Warlocks parents love him they just dont pay attention, Well teenager, parental crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Warlock has spent sixteen years in his house seeing his father once every couple of months. He's lonely and wishes his parents had time for him. Running away is better than staying here.





	Once Godfathers, Always Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Accidental Baby Acquisition (In this case a teenager)

One week after his sixteenth birthday Warlock Dowling had a fight with his father. 

“Again?” He cried “Why do they need  _ you _ . You can’t stay in person for more than a week ever!” 

“It’s a matter of national security Warlock.” His father droned. 

“You say that every time. What about matters of your son’s security.” His father’s silence was all the answer he needed. He would always be second. Always had been. 

His mother wasn’t much better. She tried, but she was tired too and he could see it. Even when she was in the house she didn’t want to spend time with him. It was too much work, too much emotional energy, too many muscles to speak. Warlock finally had enough. It wasn’t worth it to stay in the house any longer. 

In his backpack he put his filled water bottle, some snacks, his prescriptions, even some clothes. He’d learned how to climb out his window without hurting himself or alerting anyone when he was thirteen. Who would have guessed that it would be an important skill? For the sake of his mothers sanity, he left a note. But it was unlikely she would care enough to search for him. 

It turned out leaving the house in the middle of the night made directions much harder to figure out. Tadfield wasn’t a large town, but he managed to find himself on a street he’d never seen, with houses that all looked the same. Past that was a large patch of trees and more unlit roads. At least the cottages were nice. 

One of them felt comforting in a way he couldn’t describe. He was so tired, and they had a nice covering from onlookers. Warlock molded himself into a ball beside some flowers and pushed his backpack under his head as a pillow before drifting off to sleep. 

When he woke up to the sound of a voice it was broad daylight and it burned his eyes. 

“Warlock? ‘That you?” Nanny murmured. She was crouching down at his level, her appearance had changed dramatically since he’d last seen her. Her hair was shorter, her dress was replaced with a masculine looking suit. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I-” Warlock didn’t really have an answer. “It was an accident…”

“Come on inside love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Nanny said, taking his hand in hers. 

On entry a not so familiar voice called. “Back already?” When the man turned around his face paled. “Warlock?” The boy could feel his cheeks heating up. Guilt and knowledge that he’d done something wrong crept into his conscience. But before he could give into it, he was on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands and two very concerned looking men towering above him. 

“Never liked that ambassador.” Nanny, who was now called Crowley, muttered. 

“Yes dear. But his mother must be worried sick.” Aziraphale, previously Brother Francis, replied. 

“You really want to make him go back?” Crowley said. Aziraphale twisted a ring on his finger. Biting the inside of his lip as he thought about it. Warlock was just having a hard time aligning these people to the ones he remembered. And yet they had the same feeling about them. It was nicer to be here. All he wanted now was a hug and for someone anyone to remind him that they loved him. 

“No. Of course not.” Aziraphale said. 

“I give her a call. Let her know he’s safe.” Crowley added, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale's temple before disappearing into the kitchen. Aziraphale turned to him.

“Let’s get you set up in the guest room hmm?” He said, a bright smile on his face. As they padded down the hall Aziraphale continued. “You can stay here as long as you need alright?”

“Thank you Broth- Aziraphale.” Warlock murmured. 

“Of course dear boy.” 

Aziraphale made his bed and showed him where the bathroom was, but he could tell something was off besides having run away. At the threshold of the hallway he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Are you alright Warlock.” He knew the answer.

“No.” The boy replied. Aziraphale nodded and opened his arms for him. Warlock hesitated but crashed into Aziraphale’s soft belly in seconds. Tears sunk into his dress shirt but it felt good to have physical contact at all. In the kitchen he could hear Crowley speaking to his mom.

“Yes Ms.Dowling, we’d love to take care of him for a while. That’s what Nanny’s are for.” He said. “No compensation necessary Ms. Dowling. He’s safe with us.” and “Alright. Goodbye now dear.” 

A home. With people that remembered to think about him. Warlock didn’t care if it was only for a few weeks. He squeezed Aziraphale tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos! I love to hear from y'all
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
